


You're Into the Time Slip

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blogging, F/F, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Our hero blogs their day.  Over and over again.





	You're Into the Time Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of SADIM. Prompt: One-sided conversation.
> 
> I decided to write a series of blog posts from one character in my superhero universe.
> 
> All mistakes are intentional.

March 5, 20—

Totally saw a superhero fly by my room last night. Well, not “fly” so much as “got thrown” past my window, lol Idk who it was. Can’t keep any of them straight anymore now there’s so many of them.

March 8, 20—

Writing this from school but omgggg we just got a new transfer student and it’s her! The superhero I saw the other night! Ofc I’m playing it totes chill, but O M G I know who our new student is and no one else here does! Muahahahahahaha!!!

March 8,20—

Also, she just took the empty seat next to me, so I gotta be super stealth now.

March 8, 20—

Asked how she got here and she said she flew. Asked how her flight was and tried SO HARD not to laugh at myself. She has no idea I know! She’s p cute too. Might ask her out.

March 8, 20—

Ugh, she has an internship already. How?? I’ve been looking for a job for months and she just got here and already has an internship??? Taht’s so unfair. Whatever.

March 8, 20—

Oooh, what if its to do with her superheroness? That could be it.

March 10, 20—

She wasn’t in class yesterday. Wonder if she had some kinda, like, super secret hero mission. That would be so cool!

March 8, 20—

Writing this from school but omgggg we just got a new transfer student and it’s her! The superhero I saw the other night! Ofc I’m playing it totes chill, but O M G I know who our new student is and no one else here does! Muahahahahahaha!!!

March 8,20—

Also, she just took the empty seat next to me, so I gotta be super stealth now.

March 8, 20—

Asked how she got here and she said she flew. Asked how her flight was and tried SO HARD not to laugh at myself. Had this weird feeling this has all happened before.

March 8, 20—

UM??? What is going on?? I checked my tumblr and there’s already posts for today I don’t reemember making??? And they’re all about the new girl. This is too weird.

March 10, 20—

She wasn’t in class yesterday. Wonder if she had some kinda— wait, I feel like I’ve done this before…..

March 8, 20—

Writing this from school but omgggg we just got a new transfer student and it’s her! The superhero I saw the other night! Ofc I’m playing it totes chill, but O M G

It’s happening again!!!!

March 8, 20—

Asked her what’s going on. She said she’s stuck in a time loop because of her internship. I knew she was doing cool superhero stuff! I asked her out today and this time she said yes. Gonna see if this breaks the time loop.

March 9, 20—

She’s in class today! This is good! We went out to Chili’s and memed our way through dinner. It was a good time. More later.

March 11, 20—

We’ve made it out of the time loop! I never thought I’d be so excited for school tomorrow, but as long as it’s not Thursday again, it’ll be good. Wish us luck!!


End file.
